halo reach GEO chapter 1
by dweller 58
Summary: read for yourself, will you find out what is about to happen?
Chapter one, mission, in and out Evac

day: 1

Mission start: 17:00 hours

Location: currently unknown

"it will be fine" they were the last words he said to me, the last words that I will remember him by, my friend. My comrade, the only reason I'm alive, is because of him, but the only reason he is dead… I... is because of …... me, and. He gave his life so I could take another breath of this so called "air" on reach. I'm just a soldier, a lonely person on a planet that's been taken over by the so called "covenant" I was left here since no one even gave a shit about one person stuck on a planet and would rather start a war just to get back a 4km square of land. And I'm being series, that's what they did, and that's where I'm at, my job was to be a guard for one of the "rich" guys who just don't give two fucks about people. But as all story's go, it went back and fast, 74 soldiers were killed 845 civilians were killed many more hurt, and 17 Spartans were killed, and one of them, was my best friend… but it doesn't make sense, I don't know what but something is out of place, I looked around at my dead friend, "there's just… so much… blood?" I looked closer, "something is very, VERY, wrong" then it hit me, plasma wounds don't bleed, they burn, which means, someone with a UNSC rile killed him. "I need to leave", coms are dead, if they even could be since this is meant to be the best tech we have. Maybe I can walk out of here but this just, is too much to handle, I ran back to my car, or what's left. "fuck" wait… something is moving, it's a… a… person? I ran to check on him or her, and it was a Spartan, with a missing helmet and no head, "shit" the only chance I have to get out is with one of two choices, I find a working helicopter and sit back and fly home, or… that won't work unless I have a radio or some shit like that, or a helmet, that has a com, in, it, were is his helmet? All I see right now in this fucked up city and a bike. That will do for now, this is going to be a long ride, and I have to leave my friends "I'll be back soon, just wait"

log 1

date: unknown

day:1

time: 20:00 hours

location: base A672

i reached back to the base, still looks as fucked as the day i started training, its been 2 years since then, my friend (who in fact died in my arms) went into training after me and became a spartan a year later, no idea why that happened, but i'm still just a normal soldier, and it seems that the base got fucked up when they did the atack, "this is really wired, i rode closer to the wall and there was a soldier, "fresh men" we called they. "hey!" he yelled out to me. "do you what happend here" i prseded to tell him, "i have not a clue i just got here" the soldier said as he reached for his ID.

"sgt smith, jason smith age 19 blue hair green eyes, uh... so why are you here" i said "i told you its my first day here, i dont have any orders"said jason, "that wosent my question" i pulled my gun up to his head "why are you here", he kid went silent, shiting his pants (not litterey) "i... im... h-here t-to h-h-help my-y f-f-f" i lower the gun, "sorry mate" i said. the kid stated to calm down a bit. "i just need to know what the fuck happened here, since I just rode a bike for god knows how long" I said, "i don't know" the kid said with a black face "why don't you ask you friend", he had a very stange look "what?" I said "its time for some shut eye" Jason said, he then proseded for his rife, but I quickly grabed my pistal and shot him in the leg, he fell, screeming in pain, but he wasent done yet. he grabed his pistal and shot me 3 times in the chest. I blacked out. I woke up in a dark desert, my armer missing no food, water, my weapons were missing. all around me were dead, rotting corpses, maybe in the third stage of decay, there were destroyed vecales all around me, a thick smell of death. after some looking around I found a radio, "shit, dead battery" I need to look around.

day:3

time: in-between 0300-0500

I managed to get the radio working and spoke to some guy, he said he's been here for 7 years! man, and he said that the radios don't work properly on this planet since the covenant took over the radio towers. he said he had a camp and that I should visit. "sorry but that's not going to happen" I proseded to tell the person, "why not man we lots of food, water and all the things you need" the man said. I thought to myself for a minute, "do you have a way to get off this planet," I said to the man "uhh... you will have to see for yourself" the man said "what the hell does that mean" the radio went silent.

day 3

time: 0600-0700

log 2

"I found a gas station, and guess what I didn't expect, IT HAS NO F*^KING FUEL. (sigh) I found some food and water, and for some reason I found a sharpening stone, ... yeah that's all I have to log."


End file.
